Songs of Sorrow
by Shattered.Eclipse
Summary: This is a series of one shot type things thjat I do when I'm board. It's dedicated to Twili Destiny and I hope you have good luck with your storys and decide to give Terra a little bit more of a chance. Please don't expect for this to be updated much. R


Songs of Sorrow

Ch. 1: Roads and hearts

I wrote this for Twili Destiny. I hope you read this. I hope this helps you understand Terra a little better, I've always liked her except when she go's and decides to get in over her head by trying to do to much by herself. I have nothing against you and how you don't like her, not everyone dose, but I hope you decide to try 'an give her a bit more of a fare chance at life rather than seeing it only through your well loved fandom, I know we all have 'em. If you can try going through everything that happened with and to Terra from the time she was introduced into the show through her eyes. Then see what happens and how you feel. I hope you like this poem thing, it's for you! I might write more some day, but this is all for now. See you later! (I might do some small BBRay tributes in here some day. After all this is what those kind of things are going to go most likely. This is going to be short one shot drabble-ish things with no real connections cause I'm like that when I'm board.)

* * *

It's harder to feel the pain 

When you're using all you've got

Even if it just hurts more

At least the rest has stopped

All the lies I'm spinning

Just to get a glimpse

Of what I'm missing

But the sunlight in my eyes

Keeps me from seeing clearly

I'm afraid to let go

And I'm afraid of being let go of

It keeps me awake at night

And makes me cling to what I think is right

I'm not so strong

And not strong enough

To let most know whats wrong

But I'll let you know

Yeah, I'll let you know

Plastic bags and paper hearts

Everything I touch

Gets torn apart

And all the evidence

Says I'm were it starts

And it's so true

Oh, so true

It kills me

I tried to change

Now I'm to blame

Now nothing will ever

Be the same

My intentions grew paper thin

Through glassy eyes

And large fake grins

I hurt you, I hurt them all

I didn't want to

I didn't mean to

And it kills me

It kills me

It mattered so much

But the choice seemed so small

He made it seem that way

And I chose wrong

The man who pulled the strings

Knew the out come of it all

And he brought us all

secretly to our down fall

It kills me

I didn't want this to be how it turned out

So it kills me

I think back to memories no longer there

And people that really cared

I wish I could erase myself

I wish I was never there

Because I hurt them

And I hurt him

Heart shaped boxes

painted silver

could not match

all that glitters

It was better than that

He was to good for me

I broke his heart

wile patching up mine

Trying to make myself

good enough

so he could be mine

and I could be his

And all our friends

would have nothing to risk

I think I liked it better

Before I traded my self

for control of my powers

It might not have worked out

But we would still be friends

It would have been nice

But it didn't turn out that way

In the end

And it kills me

Oh, it kills me

But now thats done

And now I'm gone

And any memories of a past life

Is dead beyond what I'm singing

In the end

I realized I was wrong

but it was to late

And the only way to make it fixed

Was to give myself up in the mix

I'm sorry to the ones I love

For these things

And broken wings

That I can not deny

But good night

And I hope

that you're light

gives less glare

than mine

I'm sorry

And I'm sorry that my price

was to die

But it was the only way

I was way to deep

The only light bright enough

was the boy I now see

in my dreams

and in my sleep

The sleep of a person

Who's head was under water

And was given another chance

But cant even remember what it was for

And it kills me

With love to my friends

I hope you have a better life

than I did at times

But before I go

I want you to know

You were all the only things

That kept me from giving up and letting

**go**.

-just a girl with a heart covered in duck tape.

* * *

R&R if you like please! 


End file.
